warrior_kings_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Acts of God
Acts of God Acts of God are powerful forces you can call down from the heaven to wreak mayhem and destruction upon your foes. You must have a Cathedral and a Bishop. You must also have Completed the relevant upgrades to use Acts of God. Acts of God require 'Piety' to be used. Piety slowly builds up a a charge bar at the Cathedral. This can be accelerated by assigning certain units to pray at the Cathedral. When this charge bar is full, the Act of God will become available to your Bishops as an Act of God Action Icon that will be displayed when you select a Bishop. Left click on this icon and then right click on the target. The Bishop will automatically move to the correct range and call down the Act of God - as this is likely to put him in danger from enemy defences, it is wise to escort your Bishop to your target. Commands Blindness Requires: Crusade Upgrade at Cathedral Blindness effects the target and all units within its radius of effect. These units are 'blinded' - their sight of range is reduced to zero for a short period of time. Earthquake Requires: Witchhunt research at Scriptorium This severely damages buildings within its area of effect. Fimbulwinter Requires: Witchhunt research at Scriptorium The target is an enemy Village. Fimbulwinter freezes over the village and surrounding workers, slowing them down massively, effectively shutting the village down as a resource gathering center for a short period of time. Lightning Requires: Statue Of The Archangel This calls down bolts of lightning in a small area of effect, damaging any units found there. It is not very effective against buildings. Plague Requires: Crusade upgrade at Cathedral The Plague infects a single unit - however, that unit become a Plague carrier and will infect other nearby units. Affected units will take damage slowly over time, until they die or the plague wears off. If you are hit by the Plague, try and quarantine the effected unit as quickly as possible! A unit infected by the plague will have a small noxious green cloud over its head. Prayer Action icon Bishops, Priests and Inquisitors can be assigned to pray at Churches, Cathedrals and the Archangel Statue. Simply select a Bishop, Priest or Inquisitor and right-click on the building you want them to pray at. Praying at a Church makes nearby peasants more efficient. Praying at a Cathedral speeds up the regeneration of the Piety required to launch Acts of God. Praying at the Archangel Statue hastens the summoning of the Archangel, Sword of God. Inquisitors are better at praying than Bishops, who, in turn, are better than Priests. You can set these Units to 'auto-pray'. For instance, with a Cathedral selected, pass the cursor over the Cathedral. You will notice that the cursor changes to the Prayer Icon. Right click to set the order. Now every time you spawn a Bishop or Inquisitor at the Cathedral, they will automatically start praying at the Cathedral as soon as they are spawned. Visions When you have activated the Vision Act of God, right click on an enemy unit or building. This will briefly reveal all enemy units of that player on the map! Wormwood Requires: Statue of the Archangel This calls down a terrible, destructive meteor from the heavens. Its target must be a single building, which it may destroy completely. Nearby buildings will also take damage from the explosion. Wrath of God Requires: Witchhunt research at Scriptorium This calls down fire from the heavens. This is more effective against buildings, than units, as fire can spread from building to building if not put out rapidly.